Invasion of Imperius
The Invasion of Imperius was a large-scale siege of the Imperius Galaxy catalyzed by the Daa and their allies. Pre-Battle As the end of the war drew near, the Daa decided that a decisive victory in the Imperius Galaxy would pave the way for a complete victory within a year. They got together with the Jogorians' and Vorians' commanders and began to plan a prolonged siege of the galaxy that would break the backs of the Mykarian's, Auctor's and Assmebly's army and navy. They decided upon a joint operation that would work it's way into the center of the galaxy. More specifically, the planet Repmundo. As the battles turned into skirmishes across the theater of war and the war began to wind down, Daa and allied forces began to build up in the United Federation of Jogorian Planets territory in the Viperius Galaxy in preperation for the attack on the Imperius. This took many months to assemble the massive fleet, however in early 4.000(.021) AM, the fleet was deemed large enought to begin the attack. Initial Strike After a few weeks in ultraspace, the Daa, Jogorian and Vorian fleets arrived on the outskirts of the Imperius. Within hours, thousands of Mykarian and Assembly star systems were engulfed by the overpowering invasion fleets. The Mykarians ordered all fleets to retreat to military bastions in heavily fortified star systems. Regardless of this maneuver, the Assembly and Auctor fleets still attempted to hold the less populated areas of space in the outer regions. However, three days after the initial strike on the galaxy, nearly 20 million Assembly and 15 million Auctor ships were destroyed with nearly 70 billion Assembly troops killed. This caused the Auctors to order a full retreat to their core systems surrounding Repmundo. However, the Assembly continued to try and defend the outer rim of the galaxy. This led to even more serious losses in the next month, mounting the Assembly death toll to nearly 50 million ships and 234 billion ground troops. Daa and their allied forces had lost only a tenth of that. These numbers were alarming to the Assembly commanders, and soon a tactical retreat towards the middle of the galaxy was ordered. The 5th Jogorian United Federal Naval Armada secured a size of the galaxy twice the size of Federation space back in the Viperius, nearly a third of the galaxy. After this, the 1st Jogorian UFNA joined with the 5th in preperation of the final few battles. The Daa and Vorian fleets also reported taking most of the galaxy within the first 3 months of the invasion. These territorial gains granted them access directly at the major Mykarian forces near the center of the galaxy. Main Battle Near the middle portion of the year, Daa, Jogorian and Vorian forces began the final stage of the invasion. It was here that the bloodiest battles took place. About three weeks after the campaign for the core of the galaxy began, the 5th and 1st Jogorian UFNA came in direct contact with the main Mykarian force. Although having nearly 25 million ships, the Jogorians were still outnumberd 20:1. They immediately called upon the Daa and Vorians for assistance. Within minutes, all available Daa and Vorian ships arrived in the Kaldaki system for the bloodiest battle of the war. Millions of Assembly ships also arrived shortly after.? On the Daa side; there were 310 million Daa ships, 25 million Jogorian ships and nearly 3 trillion Vorian troops supported by 50 billion Jogorian Marines and 150 billion Daa assault tanks. On the Mykarian side; there were 500 million Mykarian ships, 400 million Assembly ships, The Dastot and 2 trillion Mykarian troops supported by 1 trillion Assembly troops. Don't let the numbers deceive you, the Daa and their allies had a major advantage in this battle due to technological and tactical supremacy. As other battle raged across the galaxy, all forces concetrated on the Kaldaki system from both sides of the struggle. Eventually, the Daa and Jogorian space forces began to push forward and broke the main line of defense, allowing for the ground invasion of the heavily populated Kaldaki V to begin. After 6 days of fighting, the Vorian led ground force began to make quick headway to securing the planet within a week. That coupled with the continuous fire support from Jogorian ships in orbit and the ability to get Jogorian Marines from point A to point B very quickly from orbital drop made for a very fast blitzkrieg style warfare. Soon, entire continents went dark to the Mykarians and Assembly commanders. It became apparent that the Vorians, Jogorians and Daa would soon engulf the planet. They decided to surrender to a Jogorian commander, as Jogorians are known for being merciful. At the end of day 16, the death toll was enormous at 900 billion Vorians, 987 million Jogorian Marines and 300 million Daa assault tanks. The Mykarians suffered nearly 1.5 trillion troops dead along with over 600 billion Assembly soldiers. The remaining 500 billion Mykarians and 400 billion Assembly soldiers surrendered to the 597th Jogorian United Federal Navy Marine Corps Army at Kaldakar Mountain after reports of losing another continent. As the land battle drew to an end, the space battle began to wind down as well. After losing nearly all forces, the Mykarians and Assembly fleets retreated to the Auctor homeworld of Repmundo. The Dastot was retaken by the Lanrao and left the Galaxy after this fight and a small skirmish with Mykarians guarding the Gate to Pandora Siege of Repmundo and Closure After the Battle of the Kaldaki System, the Daa and their allies had a clear shot at the final bastion in the Imperius. If Repmundo fell, the Imperius Galaxy would fall with it. In mid-(.021), the time came for the final battle. All available Daa and Jogorian fleets entered the Repmundo system to encounter what was left of the Auctor fleet being supported by 20 million Mykarian vessels. What was left of the Assembly was presumed to be engaged with other Daa fleets elsewhere. The Daa and Jogorian vessels were immediately engaged, suffering heavy losses. However, the return fire destroyed many more enemy ships. After a day of fighting, both sides were tired and weary with volleys of fired destroying hundred of ships at a time. Millions of ships had already been destroyed, and still millions more were left in the system. The Daa and Jogorians became bogged down as they tried to clear a path to the planet for the awaiting invasion transport fleet carrying trillions of allied troops. Finally, a breakthrough occurred on the 9th day of intense space combat. Several Vorian dreadnoughts fired upon and destroyed the Mykarian Flagship, dismantling the Mykarian chain of command and sending the rest of the fleet into utter chaos. The Daa and Jogorian ships took advantage of this and within two hours had cleared a path to the planet. However, as the first mass drivers impacted the planet's surface by Jogorian vessels, massive energy readings were sourced to be coming from the planet itself. It was thought to be a massive shift of the tectonic plates of the planet, until massive structures shot out of the ground. Jogorian vessels began to retreat from the orbit of the planet as it came into realization that this wasn't an actual planet, but a fully engineered structure of the Auctors. After the reawakening of the Repmundo Grand World-Ship, the younger races were forced to retreat out of the system. After the Siege of Repmundo, the rest of the Assembly and Mykarian forces in the Imperius Galaxy began to crumble at the might of the Daa, Jogorian and Vorian forces that continued to press onward until the end of 4.000(.021) AM, when the Daa declared victory in Imperius. Repmundo has not seen any action as of date. Category:Wars Category:Events